


Child's Tears

by khrG27lover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sent to kill someone and all your given is a name, who knows who that person really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Tears

Jumping out of a window was probably not one of the smartest moves, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and this is really one of those times...BOOM!!! The shattering of glass echoes through my ears, as the debris falls down around me. Naturally the fall would worry me more but luckily enough, the building is only a couple stories tall, so the landing shouldn't be much of an issue. Instead of completing a flawless landing like that of a cat, the thing I didn't count on was that stupid green foliage on the ground causing me to hit the ground with a heavy THUMP!!!

After getting my footing, and removing any leaves and twigs from my appearance I run off down the street seeing someone with strong emerald eyes as if they were carved out of the jewels themselves. That stupid cigarette in his hand while leaning up against the black sedan that the two of us know all too well. He never said a word as we took off down the street, he knew better than to ask as the displeasure was all over my face, oh yes he knew well indeed that it hadn't gone well. My seething was only making it worse, but even so he never spoke a word, it’s not like he couldn't say anything it was more like he was having trouble finding the words to say in order for me to calm down. Finally finding his voice, during his aimless driving he finally works up the courage to speak “there's something for you under the seat.”

Reaching down and pulling it up, my eyes roam over the brown envelope, before opening it. Without even looking inside I already had an idea as to what was inside. Do I dare look? Even with my idea of what is inside, my curiosity still somehow manages to get the best of me. Opening the folder and removing a simple white sheet of paper with the words “You have 1 last chance to get him”. Near the bottom of the page is a second message “Take down Aidan Johnson, as well” there is no picture to go with this name. Flipping the page over a final message “Both targets will be attending the gala this evening”

“So the gala then?”

I simply nod my head, and we were off to prepare for this evenings meeting that would be the target's last.

The evening is going smoothly, I undoubtedly spotted the target that I had failed at eliminating earlier today, but it’s hard to spot the second when all you have is the person's name. The people attending the gala ranged in aged from young to old, making my job even harder. Passing by one of the workers with the attendant list, I glanced over their shoulder, scanning my eyes over the list in hope of spotting the name to insure the admittance of said person. Finding a check mark by the name, I walk away with a small smile but only for a couple of moments before circling the building once again. Keeping my ears sharp listening in for even a slight mention of the name. Just as I pass emerald eyes he puts up 2 fingers, then pointing upwards. Slightly nodding my head we continued on, after all who would notice in this place filled with gowns and tuxes everywhere two simple waiters nodding at each other. Approaching my first target, moving in behind him in a mere second removing the cap of the syringe from my belt and injecting its contents into his neck, before walking away slowly, the main floor started gathering together to see what was happening to the man that suddenly collapsed. I ever so calmly move towards the stairs, it didn’t take long before someone noticed my calm yet swiftly steps in the opposite direction that everyone else was taking. Security, just the thought of the word annoys me to no end. Security is always in my way in this profession, but it keeps your instincts sharp and sometimes it doesn’t take long for them to notice something, but not during this kind of situation. So why is it that I’m running now, instead of cautiously walking to avoid attention from unwanted eyes, well that’s simple when your being chased by personal carrying 9 mils. Running down the corridor spotting others ‘carrying’ reaching and pulling out a couple of knives, throwing them towards the those that were protecting the second target.

“Run, get out of here Aidan, go now”

Once only a couple of feet from the dead or dying, It didn’t take long to spot who my target was, looking down at the trembling figure “are you Aidan Johnson?”

A pair of ocean blue eyes stare up at me, that one could stare in for hours. The trembling figure, nodded there head “yes” they said in a soft voice.

My eyes never leaving the small trembling figure. Why? Why would they send me to kill this small child? What kind of threat could a child this size be? I can’t find myself able to kill this child, I’ve killed needlessly and emotions only ever get in the way, so why now? Could it be that I see myself as this child? No that can’t be it, this pampered child is nothing like me. Removing another knife and just when I’m about to strike, my arm stops moving, as if it were frozen in time. “Why? If I don’t do this, it’ll be my head that will be next on the list, so why can’t I do it?”

The child’s tears finally start to stop, watching as I struggle with the decision to kill them. “If you don’t do it, someone else will. It’s something that can’t be controlled by anyone. I’m prepared to die, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not afraid”

Who is this child? How can they claim to accept even the idea of death, at that young of an age? I find myself more annoyed about this child's way of thinking, then the way I feel about security and their personal. Using my empty hand reaching forward smacking the top of the child's head “are you an idiot, how can you say that your okay with dying. Your a child, you should be begging for your life, not offering yourself up.”

The child's face had that look of amazement “you’re a strange assassin” they said with a smile and a chuckle.

I guess they were right, I am acting strange but who cares if I'm going to die then why not do something worth dying for even if its something as small as giving this strange child a fighting chance at wanting to live. Seeing this child’s smile, I find myself smiling as well, a true smile one that I haven’t done since I was the same age as this child. Finding myself reaching forward wanting to pat this child's head, I feel a large amount of aching burning pain in my back, falling forward and down “Live...out of everyone that I’ve gone after, you’re the only one that deserves to live.” Taking her last breath, she thought of all the close calls that she had gotten into . Assassination really isn't all that easy sometimes you’re thrown something and you can't question yourself as to why this person is to die, you just do it and get it over with.


End file.
